Mellady
by CarolinaWhiteRose
Summary: When Melfina begins to have weird and frightening dreams is she brave enough to tell anyone about them, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey You Guys! This is my very first Outlaw Star fic! Yeah I know, so exciting. LOL. Well, since this is a first, I will allow flames. I hope you guys enjoy. Okay, now as I have don with every of my other fanfics, and as everyone else has done... please don't sue me because I do not own Outlaw Star, nor do I own the characters. Now! On with the Fic! **

Mellady 

The moon is high in the sky, as shooting stars and wild birds fly past its milky light. A bird soars out of the sky and comes to rest upon the window of a small home on sentinel 15. The dove peeks inside only to see a young girl with raven black hair and light peachy skin. She is rolling back and forth, whimpering and crying out in her sleep. The frame to her bed is a beautiful mahogany oak, one of the lasts in the universe. Her bedspread consists of a light blue sky surrounded with stars and moons. Sweat drops slowly accumulated on her head, and her sheets became entangled around her limbs. Her eyes were closed tight, and her mind in a dream phase…or should we say, nightmare. Her nails clawed at the sheets and her head jerked from side to side. Out of breath, and in a daze, her eyes quickly opened and she sat up. The bird frightened by the site quickly dodged out of the window and once again into the night sky. She sat up breathing heavily as sweat drops dripped down her forehead. She sat until her breathing calmed and her body stopped shivering. She turned her head to the window, and looked out at the sweet moon hanging high in the sky. She tried to bite back the tears that were strong in her eyes, but they came anyway. She wiped quickly at her eyes and pulled back her covers. She then stood and tried to stand, but before her feet could touch the floor she tumbled to the carpeting. She had forgotten that her legs were tied back with the sheets, and she just as quickly remembered as she lay on her shoulders on the floor. She slowly untangled herself and tumbled to the floor. She sat herself up on her knees and raised her hand to her forehead.

_**What the hell is wrong with me?**_

She stood and pressed a tiny button by the door sliding the door up and out of her way. Exiting the room she walked slowly to the kitchen and flicked on the light. She walked over to the porcelain kettle with the pink and blue roses Suzuka had given her last Christmas. She placed the kettle on the stove and turned it on the kettle to make some tea. Turning around she walked over to a nearby wooden chair and sat down heavily.

Her door was still open and closed once another being exited her room. It was a tiny puppy that slowly waltzed out of her room. It was a cocker spaniel whose hair was a cascade of golden swirls and curls. It was no more than a month old and far too tiny to do any real good to Melfina yet, but she loved it anyway. It crossed the hallway slowly, and tripped a few times on the carpeting before entering the kitchen and sitting beside Melfina on the linoleum floor. Melfina reached down and muffled the golden hair of her little dog. Jim had brought it for her, when they returned from the Galactic Leyline. No matter where she went, her puppy went too.

Pretty soon, the kettle on the stove began to whistle, calling the attention of both woman and puppy. Melfina stood and pulled out her favorite glass from the cupboard. It was one that Jim had given her early January, for no real apparent reason. Setting it on the table and retrieving the kettle, she poured the water into her glass. She lifted the lid off of a little blue porcelain bowl on the table and pulled out a tea bag. They were the teas from the land of Amardinya, which was far on the other side of the galaxy. She had brought them for Gene who had trouble sleeping quite a while back. She moved her hand to a tall skinny porcelain glass and retrieved a silver spoon. She took a moment to admire the beautiful rose carvings on the end before placing it inside the water of her cup. She then dunked her tea bag three times and then wrapped it around the spoon to remove all vital spices. She loved the taste of this tea, but of course couldn't stand it plain. So she stood and walked to their old white refrigerator. She believes Gene found it in an old lot once the one they were using burnt out. It left water all over the floor and permanently messed up the white and peach on the linoleum. Opening the refrigerator door, she pulled out a bottle of lemon and the small container of milk. Both were only half full, meaning soon she would have to go shopping again. She sighed and sat down again in the oak chair in the kitchen and set the bottles on the table. She opened each bottle and poured just a little inside her cup. She then lifted the lid of another bottle on the table and picking up her spoon, and added sugar. She stirred softly, and after about a minute lifted the spoon to her mouth to taste the concoction. As planned she was pleased, and then stood to return the bottles to their rightful dirty place. On the way back top the table she picked up her puppy's bowl and poured half of her cup inside. The puppy that was lying on the floor sleeping was awakened and her ears perked up as she heard the liquid running. She quickly sat up and whimpered at Melfina's feet. Melfina merely laughed and walked out of the door of the kitchen.

Melfina walked lightly into the living room, scared to wake anyone, and with her puppy at her heels. She sat down on the green couch, which had been stolen from a department store not long ago. It wasn't Gene who had stolen it, but Aisha. It had caused a huge controversy in the house, pinning Aisha against everyone including herself, but no one had asked her to take it back, meaning it stayed in the home. Melfina sat down and placed the puppy's bowl beside her on the couch. She placed her own cup on the table beside the couch. This table had an even more interesting story behind it than all the rest of the furniture. It was carved by one of Gene's family members, too far ago to really use the word Great. It was the only heirloom saved by Gene's other relatives through multiple robberies and fires. It was also the biggest one. Melfina shook her head and pulled herself back into reality as her puppy jumped onto her lap, sat down and happily. From her lap it bent its head and licked up the tea concoction. Melfina brought her own cup up to her lips took a sip, and lowered it.

**_Lady, what is wrong with me huh? Why do I keep having those… those dreams? _**The puppy looked up at her, and cocked her head**_. I'm even scared to sleep sometimes. _**She pulled the puppy up to her neck and held it tight**_. What am I to do? I can't tell Gene… I've caused him and the rest enough trouble as it is. _**The puppy snuggled steadily to her neck then gave a small bark**_. Yeah, I heard them too. Lets hurry back to bed, before they wake up. _**

She picked up the dog and their glasses and scurried back to Melfina's room. Their doors closed just seconds before Suzuka's door opened. She stood outside her room for a few seconds, before turning and going back.

Once in the room Melfina and Lady finished their teas, and then Lady jumped and bounced on the bed. Melfina laid back on the bed and giggled softly as Lady became tangled in the sheets. She rolled over and helped to untangle her tiny puppy. She then rolled over and laid on her pillow holding it tight in her arms. Her eyes wandered over her room. The pretty oak dresser than Gene paid quite a penny for. Her multitude of teddy bears that Jim and Gene won for them at the fair on Sentinel 3. Pictures of her and the crew traveling all around space. She continued to scan the room until she settled upon the moon. It was so beautiful, so peaceful. It was the source that kept her going through all the ordeals, especially the Leyline. Lady crawled over to Melfina and nuzzled next to her. They both closed their eyes as Melfina nuzzled into the cool pillow and warm sheets on her bed. Melfina then opened her eyes quickly.

**_I'll be fine…right Lady? Gene won' let anything happen to me. …Gene._** Lady cocked her head yet again and yawned, with her eyes still closed. Melfina laughed quietly to herself, and nodded her head. Rolling over once she snuggled into her quilt, and then fell into a deep sleep.

**Okay you guys, there it is. My very first Outlaw Star fic! I hope you like it. Please send lots of reviews, and please be detailed about what you are saying and why. I hope you guys don't mind me adding puppy in the mix. Melfina always seemed like a lost soul and just needed something/someone to play with. Well, yes there it is, have fun!**


	2. A walk to remember

**Hey, here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think cause I'm having a really hard time with this fanfic. Well, here it is, any suggestions I'm opened to it. On with the fic!**

_**Mellady**_

A stream of sunshine paraded down from the sun and into the bustling kitchen of the Outlaw Star. It danced and swarmed through the room and finally landed on a batch of fresh made pancakes oozing with maple syrup, and topped of with a large glob of sweet yellow butter. Two silver forks suddenly came crashing through the pancakes, and two faces faced off for the last stack of fluffy goodness. Jim lifted his fork and slapped away Aisha's with incredible agility and skill. Aisha retaliated by picking up her knife, and mercilessly stabbing for Jim in the hand. The two fought off and on, bickering, biting and stabbing until Melfina appeared at the other side with two fresh plates of her famous golden pancakes. She set them down in front of the two hungry animals, and made her way back to the stove.

As she walked she made her way past Suzuka who was sipping her tea, and reading an article in the paper that was delivered that morning. At Suzuka's feet was Lady, nibbling and biting at a batch of eggs that Melfina gave to her in her little pink doggy bowl.

Melfina's kitchen was newly painted thanks to Jim and the rest of the crew. It was a nice shiny yellow, with beautiful white curtains and white tile. Her little utensils were either white or yellow, including the large photo of a lemon hanging right next to the door. She walked over to her white stove and picked up the dirty pot and pans, and deposited into her shiny white sink. Wiping her hands on her blue apron, she turned on the water and began washing the dishes. Bubbles of soap flew about as she scrubbed and tussled with the stuck on grease and oils. She lifted a soapy hand and wiped her forehead and began scrubbing some more. Jim and Aisha had then finished their plates of food, and began talking about the bounty that was soon to be theirs. Suzuka even lowered her paper and joined in the conversation of how to take down the most wanted criminal on Mars. It seemed that Aisha would attack it head on, and Suzuka would come up from the back with her stealth and Jim would monitor the criminal incase he saw something that might be useful to the two. Alright, it was agreed. Jim stood and bringing the plates to Melfina exited the room. Aisha was right behind him, and was gonna help him find some high-tech laser gun he had been talking about. All that was left, in the kitchen was Mel and Suzuka.

**Melfina?**

_**Yes, Suzuka?**_

**How are you fairing since we've been back from the Galactic Leyline?**

_**Very well Suzuka! I've never felt so alive and happy in my life. I have my friends, family, and a task I don't think I could ever grow tired of.**_

**I see. Well, how have you been sleeping?**

Melfina began to tense up at the mention of her sleeping habits. She nearly dropped the large green bowl, with the floral design on the outside.

_**Well, it's been just fine actually. Lady will wake me up from time to time with her barking, but other than that I sleep very well.**_

**Melfina. To be a friend of Gene's you sure do lie horribly. **

The bowl that Melfina had been trying to save from destruction slipped from her fingers and shattered to the floor. She quickly fell to her knees and began picking up the pieces and throwing them in the nearby white garbage pail. Suzuka ignored what happened and continued talking.

**Incase you forgot, my door is right across from yours, so I can hear when you cry out in your sleep. **She picked up her tea and took another sip from the porcelain cup. **I normally would go check on you, but surely the mutt down here would have really caused a fuss, and more than likely woke up the whole ship. You're a dear friend Melfina. You know if something personal is bothering you, you can always talk me. Now would be a good time.**

_**Honestly, Suzuka… I… I….**_

**Okay Melfina I understand. But suit yourself. Just know that I'm not the only one who's noticed.**

_**Who else has?**_

**Hmp, well, He's tall, incompetent and any minute now is about to barge in demanding coffee for his hangover. **

As if right on cue, a drowsy Gene comes waltzing into the kitchen dress in nothing more than his yellow happy face boxers, and seeing nothing less than pink elephants and giant aliens. He slowly made his way to small wooden chair, and heavily flopped down.

**Ugh someone please turn off that light! It's giving me a killer migraine!**

Suzuka stood, with her teacup in hand, and quickly walked to the door. But not before giving Melfina a comical look that said… I told you so. Okay, well now with Suzuka gone, Melfina was left in the kitchen alone with Gene…. Great…just great. Normally she would have really enjoyed his company… but he knew…about the nightmares she had been having and she was actually too ashamed to look at anyone. So rather than face Gene, she got to work making him a cup of coffee with her back to him. She mixed the sugar and cream quietly, and felt his eyes on her back. He wouldn't say anything right? He wouldn't make her reveal the terrible things she had been dreaming of… would he? She lifted the now piping hot cup and set it in front of him. He whispered his thank you, and Melfina turned back to washing her dishes.

_**Gene?**_

**Huh?**

_**Umm… there's a plate of pancakes still on the table if you want. It barely got past Jim and Aisha, as you can tell from the fork stabs.**_

**Thanks but no thanks Mel. In my wonderfully bliss condition I shouldn't consume solids. **

_**Okay Gene.**_

Melfina continued her washing and started rinsing the soapy dishes. Gene brought his cup of coffee up to his lips and sipped quietly. MMmmm, just like momma used to make. He leaned his tired weary body against the back of his chair, and continued gleefully sipping away. Mel was growing more, and more nervous by the second. Plates were slipping clashing with each other, and banging against each other in the sink. Lady had suddenly taken note of Melfina's tense mood, and sat whimpering at her feet. Melfina looked down at the golden cocker spaniel, and decided she would use that as her escape.

_**Gene. **_

**Yeah Mel?**

_**Lady seems to really want to be walked I think I'm gonna take her outside and into the meadow. **_

**Ya know Mel that's not a bad idea, and as a matter of fact, I think I'll join you. **

_**Yeah… that would be great Gene….. (sigh)…just wonderful.**_

Gene stood with the help of the back of the chair and made his way slowly to the kitchen door. He stood up tall for the first time all morning and turned back to Melfina.

**And while we are out there…you can tell me about what's wrong with you. **

Turning back around, he exited leaving Melfina standing awkwardly in the kitchen, while a puppy mingled at her feet.

_**What am I going to do?**_

**Hey! Well, there is the next chapter after so long. Reviews are highly appreciated! Hope to hear from ya**


	3. The Prince that was not a Prince

**Hey you guys! Here is the next chapter of my fanfic. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Oh and to address an earlier question from, bwing55543, the next chapter will be a lemon, which is why I stuck this in the mature section, although corrupting children has always been a hobby of mine, lol. Also a special thanks to Whinnie the Pooh, and Gamer19720 for reviewing me! Thank you guys! Now on with the fic.**

_**Mellady**_

A tiny bug crawled slowly across a blade of grass, and stopped as it stretched its 6 legs in the sun. Before it had time to begin its journey back down the blade, it was blown away by a suddenly burst of air, which was accompanied by an unbelievably loud rumbling noise. The poor black bug was thrown on its back and was staring into a blur of golden tassels. Suddenly another loud noise and the tassels disappeared and the sun was out once again.

_**Lady!**_

The dog stopped barking and looked up at the small, young woman. Without delay, the tiny dog suddenly made its way to the girl, who was kneeling down in front of what the dog made out to be the evil redhead. Lady happily bounced over to the girl, jumping into her arms and sending her backwards, in a fit of whimpers and giggles. Gene stood watching over the two as Lady continually wet the face of its master, before turning its head to the field and making its way back into the sea of green. Gene knelt down, and helped Melfina to her feet, as she laughed and giggled from the excitement of it all.

_Mel, You seem pretty happy with hat mutt of yours._

_**I am! She's so bubbly and happy Gene. I guess some of that is rubbing off on to me.**_

_Melfina?_

_**Hmm?**_

_Think I can talk to you…with out the damned mutt?_

_**Huh?… Uh… yeah… sure.**_

The two turned and made their way to a tiny bench on the other side of the tiny meadow outside the Outlaw Star. Melfina had worn her usual black shorts, suspenders and white button up shirt. Her hair had pretty much stayed the same, billowing out into soft points around her neck. Her shoes were replaced by fuzzy pink slippers, seeing as she wasn't going out. Gene had been really laid back today. He was covered by no more than a towel around his waist and flip-flops shielding his feet. He figured if they paid the extra money for the damn meadow and the wooden gate he would damn well use it! They had paid the extra 10,000 woolongs to get it because Jim knew how much Melfina would like to get out with lady. Gene almost had a heart attack when he heard and vowed never to allow Jim near the controls again. It would take him another month to save up that much booze money.

They both sat down on the little black bench in silence and watched as the "mutt" ran back and forth chasing something stupid, a bug… or maybe even air. Tension sat heavily in the air as unspoken words touched them both. Melfina already seemed to be in tears and Gene already seemed angry enough to destroy the universe and whatever it was that was hurting Melfina. With a sigh, he decided that the only way to solve this would be to talk.

_Mel?_

_**Gene?**_

_You've been having nightmares, I've heard. _

Melfina lowered her head in silence, oh… god… she would have to tell him now wouldn't she? She would have to put everyone in danger again.

_I hear you when you're sleeping Melfina… I know you've been trying to hide it from the rest of us. _

Melfina turned her head sharply away. No. She wouldn't do it to her friends…no... not again. Tears threatened to break through her eyes but she bit her lips subsiding them. Gene's hand managed to find its way under her chin and supported it up lifting it up to his face. He cupped her chin with his index finger while his thumb slowly stroked her face. The tears she was biting back for so long flowed freely down her face and fear overtook her features.

_Melfina... you can tell me anything… you know that. I thought that as clear after we left the Leyline. I want you to be happy okay? And this obviously isn't it. So I need to know, what is going on in your dreams? _

Melfina's jaw quivered and she tried to open her mouth to speak. Gene was obviously being patient and he waited until finally something snapped between her eyes and her mouth opened wide and her voice came out weak, cracking and babbling.

_**Gene… he's back! He's back and he's coming for me! He told me so! He wants me dead Gene! He swore he'd kill me and each and every one of my friends Gene! He's gonna hurt me! He's gonna hurt Aisha, and Suzuka and Jim and you Gene! He's going to hurt you!**_

_Melfina! Calm down… tell me, who!_

_**Him Gene! Him.. he, he, he-**_

_Who Melfina!_

_**H-h-harry. **_

Gene's jaw flexed as he heard the name flow through her lips. He could have told her it was just a dream, but he knew that her and Harry had a mental connection that could never be undermined as just a dream. So.. there was no real way for him to guarantee to her that it wouldn't happen. So instead he pulled her close to her arms and let her cry bitterly as the fear and anguish of her nightmare flooded out. She'd been dreaming for weeks, and every night it became scarier and more daring. She had seen right before her eyes, he had hurt each of her friends, each and every one of them, down to her tiny little puppy. And then Gene…he had stabbed Gene! He stabbed him… again and again and again! Harry and his brother Ron… they were doing it, they would do it, and she couldn't stop them. It was all her fault. She shouldn't have turned Harry down! She should have went with him when she had the chance and now he would come back and hurt everything for what she did.

_**It's all my fault! I'm sorry Gene, I'm sooo sorry!**_

Gene pulled Melfina back and stared hard into her frightened eyes.

_Melfina! Its not your fault okay! If you had a choice they would not be coming after you! Alright! _

Gene barked at her quickly causing her to both stop and shiver against him. He had been too rough... he knew. So when he opened his mouth again, it was in a sweet tone to her.

_Besides…the Outlaw Star has had a bone to pick with them for a while…even if not for you, they would have came back eventually. _

Melfina lowered her eyes and nodded, convincing herself that Gene was more than likely right. Then she allowed herself to fall back into his arms as he held her close.

_Don't worry Mel. I've took care of them once before, and I'll take care of them again. You… me, Jim, Aisha and Suzuka. We can handle them alright? No problem._

Melfina nodded her head somewhere in the sanctuary of his chest and allowed herself to break free of any worries about the situation. Gene would take care of her and the whole crew, just like before. She believes him and she trusted him. That's all she needed. She would trust and believe in him.

The rest of the day pretty much went by uneventful after Melfina and Gene returned to the ship. Jim came home with a busted eye, and Mel had to use a side of beef to cool the swelling. Gene and Aisha got into a massive fight over the remote leaving Aisha with a missing patch of hair and Gene with sore ribs. Oh yeah, not to mention the broke lamp and end table that Jim angry noted would have to be replaced. As for Suzuka? Well she stayed inside her room, deep in meditation, that is until she stepped in the surprise little Lady left inside her room. Needless to saw, swords were drawn and a lot of pleading was needed on Melfina's part to save her tiny mutt. Dinner was served that evening. Wondrous wonton soup, with large wontons filled with nicely seasoned beef. Mel thought it best to serve soup to her injured friends and maybe spark some healing between them. As time passed on the evening turned to night, and after cleanup and T.V, came bed.

Melfina felt calm as she stepped into the shower. Gene had promised her he would take care of it right? She had nothing to fear. The water soaked through her hair and ran down her body warming and inviting her skin to relax for the night. She reached for her shampoos and soaps and scrubbed away the dirt of the day, refreshing herself. Her puppy had taken an early night on her bed, especially after being chased by Suzuka for half an hour. Melfina thought it best to leave her there. Or she would have to go through the whole half an hour of drying the dog routine. She washed the last bits of soap off her body and stepped out the shower and into her nightgown. It was a simple pink spaghetti strap nightie that came down to her knees and was overrun with tiny bears falling asleep on clouds. Suzuka had bought it for her as a gift when she was on Mars last. Needless to say Mel loved it.

She bent down and scooped her clothes off the wet floor and deposited them in the hamper. Slipping on her slippers she made her way towards her bed. Her hand went to press the tiny blue button opening her door when she heard a whimper in the living room. Slowly made her way into the room right next to her door only to see a small unsleeping Jim. He was watching TV and his eyes seemed wide and unsure, with just a hint of red and tears.

_**Jim?**_

_Oh. Uh hey Mel_

_**Why are you up so late?**_

_Can't sleep._

_**Oh… well… mind if I sit with you?**_

_No… not at all._

Melfina took a seat next to her friend and slowly sank into the worn yellow couch in the living room. Jim cozily settled next to her and then flicked the channel to some chick flick but seemed uninterested in what's on TV. He wanted to talk… to anyone… to get it off his chest. He needed to know… if what he was thinking was right or wrong.

_Mel?_

_**Yeah?**_

_Do you... do you consider us a family?_

Melfina was a little taken back by Jim's question but nodded her head confidently as she answered him back.

_**Yes Jim. I do. I don't have any biological anything out there, but you guys more than make up for it. We act like a family and in some ways are more than some families out there. I would definitely never leave you guys for the world.**_

_So… do you think its foolish to wish to see my real family?_

_**Jim. I don't have a family outside of you guys. You do. I don't think it's foolish. I if I knew there was someone out there that was sorta like me, or in some way attached to me, I think I would want to know him or her. No harm in that at all. **_

_You know… I think your right Mel. There's nothing wrong with missing my mom.. or my dad…or my sister._

Silence passed between the two for a few moments before Jim ended the conversation.

_I think I can sleep easier now... but… do you think you can stay with me for a bit more?_

Melfina nodded slowly, and they both began to watch the TV. The chick flick evolved into a heart-wrenching tale of princess who was saved from a dragon by a man she amazing knew all her life and loved.

Suddenly Melfina found herself waking up next to Jim in a very cold living room. She rubbed her shoulder's gingerly trying to bring just a bit of warmth into her arms. She looked down at Jim who was asleep and went to his room and grabbing a sheet wrapped him in it. She decided she would watch the rest of the movie, after all there was only 30 minutes left. When she settled down and looked up again however, the prince was no longer and prince, he was Harry. The princess was Suzuka and she was in his arms, head thrown back blood pouring from her neck. Harry climbed out of the TV, and Melfina screamed, as he forced his sword from his hilt into Jim's chest. Melfina tried to back away and she found her self in a corner Harry close in pursuit. Behind her she Saw Aisha and Gene enter the room and they screamed something she couldn't hear. Suddenly, she was thrown back into reality as Jim rolled over pressing his head into her stomach.

She sat up panting heavily covered in sweat. Tears in her eyes. Gene! She needed Gene! Right now! She stood and basically ran to his room.

**Okay you guys! Let me know what you think of the next chapter. I have been working on it for quite a bit trying to get it just right, but it seems perfection never came easily for me, lol. Okay, See you guys! Bye!**


	4. The Eyes of the Moon

**Hey you guys! Here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! **

_**Mellady**_

Melfina stumbled into the hallway her legs shaking violently as she attempted to walk Her skin was pale and her beautiful black locks looked frizzed and almost standing on end. Her nightgown clung to her body in a cold sweat as she raced down the hallway. Her heart was pounding heavy in her chest and her breath came in hurried heaps. Her arms flared out occasionally catching a metal wall to steady herself for a moment and continue on her way a few seconds later. She passed many doors and with each step her speed and her urgency seemed to increase. She was short of running and it seemed she would go on forever, that is until she came to an abrupt stop in front of a random silver door.

She lifted her slender fingers and knocked lightly on the door, tears threatening to invade the last of her sanity. She waited a few moments but to her they were agonizing hours as Gene roused from his sleep and cam to the door. When the door opened her mind felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Gene had been standing there. His red hair messily coming to life on his head. His soft peach skin was illuminated by the moonlight from his window. He wore only red boxers with pictures of planes and stars and had Melfina not been so terrified she would had giggled at the sight. Gene looked down at hr face and watched as the tear gates rushed open and caught her as she fled into his arms.

Her eyes where shut tight as he murmured things into his chest. Her fingers became fists on his shoulders as she allowed herself to empty the fears inside her. Gene merely patted her back, and keeping her close led her inside as to not wake up the rest of the ship. He guided her through his dirty room, dodging piles of clothes and plates of food, until sitting her down on his bed. She bounced lightly on the red sheets of his bed. His comforter was tangled in the middle, as usual, red with stars an moons. His pillows were a mix of white and yellow, and something he had stolen from the rest of the crew. Heh, hoped Aisha didn't find out. Mel didn't even seem to notice. She just cried and cried in his arms until finally he pulled her away and looked at her.

_Mel, you've got to calm down now. Tell me what happened all right?_

**Gene… He… Gene… h-h-h-he he came!**

_Who came!_

**H-h-h-harry. H-h-h-he came in a dream Gene. I was so scared it was so real Gene. He came into the living room with Jim and I, and he killed Gene. And he had me in a corner and he drew back his arm and he was gonna kill me! He was gonna kill me Gene!**

_Shh, calm down, don't wake up the ship all right? Listen to me Mel. It was just a dream, Harry is not coming to get you._

**But he came through the TV Jim, how can we s-s-s-stop him if he's coming through abnormal ways!**

_We've faced much worse then this Mel! Don't worry all right? We've taken him before, and we'll take him again._

Gene gave Mel his cheesiest smile, and falling right into his trap Mel laughed quietly and nodded her head. Yeah, Gene was right, it as just a nightmare. Everyone was alive and healthy and if one of us got in trouble we would be there for the other. Yes, he was definitely right. She leaned her head down on his chest for a moment and let what he said and what she reasoned sink in. He pulled her close and his fingers ran through her hair comforting her more than he realized. Many times since they returned from the Leyline they have been like this. He would hold her tight and give her these outrageous feelings. Feelings of weightlessness. Feelings being in another world and not have a care. He made shivers run through her skin and from the way he reacted so did she. She loved when they had this time together. She closed her eyes and leaned further into it, but he rested his hands on her shoulder and pulled her back. She knew what this would mean. It was the end of their moment and she would have to go back to her room now. She really hated this moment, but if its what he wanted then that's what she would do.

Gene looked down and noticed the look of disappointment and sadness phase through her eyes. He knew she hated to leave, and he hated for her to leave, but if she didn't things would get more serious and he didn't want that. He wanted the first time to be special. Heh… special. He new he wasn't the same womanizing male he used to be, but he was happy with that, a long as he had her. Her face was so light and round in the light of the moon echoing from the only circular window in his room, her lips they looked tiny and plump, like a line of pouty strawberries. He lowered his lips to hers and captured them in a kiss and she happy allowed him to. He ran his tongue softly across her lips willing her to part them and when she did, ravishing her mouth. For what seemed like hours of heaven he parted the kiss and stood up quickly, to walk her to her own room. He needed to get her out that room fast before he did something.

Melfina stayed on the bed head hanging low and looking at her toes. Aisha had painted them for her and left a signature color of yellow across her fingers.

**Gene…please let me stay with you. I don't want to spend the night alone.**

_Mel…I don't…_

**Please Gene.**

Nodding his head he went back over to the bed, and began straightening it, and make it look inviting instead of terrifying. Melfina stood to the side, unsure of whether to help or to just leave it to him. When she finally got the nerve to help, he had finished and hopped into the right side of the bed. Melfina without much choice went over and laid on the left. She had hoped that Gene would have been able to at least cuddle with her and hold her like he did all the time, but he turned his back to her and was quickly falling asleep. Well, as long as he's near she though. She turned to her left and stared out to the moon her how body calming at the sense. She watched and watched and when she turned over, Gene was fast asleep and facing her.

The moon paraded over her shoulders and shone beautifully on his face. He looked so handsome like that. Even if his mouth was open and drool was coming out. Melfina lifted her fingers to caresses his face, and hesitated. Should she? He was sleeping right? He would not know… it would just be her little secret. She started at the top of his head, gently touching his red tangled tresses before outlining his eyes and forehead with her index finger. Each line and groove was something spectacular to her and se wanted to know each and every part of him. Her fingers went to his nose laughing to herself as he wiggled it and then to the 3 scars on his cheek. They looked so vicious, so dangerous, as they sat upon his otherwise peaceful face. She wondered who gave it to him and how. Did it hurt him? Were they stitched? Sighing aloud she knew her questions would be answered another day, and she continued to his lips, tracing a line all around then straight through the middle. She felt his lips move, but thought it was his imagination that is, until he opened his eyes and looked at her.

**Gene I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..**

_Shh, don't worry about it. Just lay down and go to sleep all right?_

She nodded her head and settled down, turning to the moon to look at it.

**Its so beautiful tonight, isn't Gene?**

_Yes but not as beautiful as you._

**Do... you really think so?**

_Yes._

**I must be a great mess. My hair is all over the place and tangled, and I must look a fright fro-**

_I said yes Melfina. You're beautiful and nothing you can do can change it. _

Melfina looked up at Gene from her position lying on the pillow. His face was illuminated by moonlight and he looked so handsome. There was something in his eyes, clouding over. It was at first a look of adoration, followed by lust and then, love. He leaned down for a kiss gently pressing his lips against hers. She obliged and allowed him her entire mouth, fighting her tongue with his in a fierce battle for control. He fought for the lead for a few moments before losing control and taking the lead instantly. He parted the kiss and allowed Melfina to breathe as he continued sucking on her bottom lip.

_Melfina… I'm…I want…_

**I know Gene… whatever you want… I want.**

_Are you…_

**Yes Gene I'm sure. **

With that Gene nodded and sat up in bed. He leaned over her and captured her lips again with as gentle a kiss. She was so beautiful. So soft and sweet and beautiful. He pulled Melfina close to him and parted the kiss resting his lips on her jaw. He whispered things to her that he never told another woman in his life while he nipped and suckled down to her neck. Melfina closed her eyes and leaned into him, sighing with his every movement. He loved her, he needed her, and she was the most beautiful creature that graced the earth. God, he never wanted to be without her. He really did love her.

He continued nibbling down, and gently laid her on her back. His fingers worked at her buttons while her hands ran through his hair lighting fire with each grasp and moan. He managed to open her nightgown and paused only for a moment to slide it from her figure. Melfina feeling the last of her barriers disappear became overcome with embarrassment, and turned red under his touch. He only smiled at her shyness and planting a kiss on her lips to assure her it was fine. Melfina closed her eyes and allowed herself to be at his touch and mercy, until he captured a nipple in his mouth. Her eyes flew wide and her back arched to him as he legs gently opened and allowed moisture to flow to a place she had earlier not known exist. It felt as if her body was on fire, a good feeling fire.

Her fingers tugged at his hair and she moaned his name in soft whimpers as he continued to suckle on her rosy nipple. Gene smiled to himself, nipping her softly making her cry out in painful pleasure. Her body was bucking gently beneath him and he felt her moisture rising against his stomach. Mel's eyes were closed tight and he couldn't help but enjoy the sight of it. He'd never seen her like that, he loved it and he wanted more. He raised his right hand up to capture her left breast as he sucked the right one, her screams intensified as she was dosed with twice the unavoidable pleasure. She cried and cried out to him begging him to please do it. What she was crying for she didn't know but she needed it desperately from Gene. Her cries only seemed to amuse him more. Finally he released her from the pleasurable hold on her, and laid on her tiny flat stomach.

Melfina was in a daze. So this is what Gene talks about doing so much with other females. Well, she really enjoyed it and hoped to do it again. Her fingers began to slide through his hair and little did she know, she was in for a real special treat. Gene had been allowing her to rest for just a few moments and then found himself between her legs his member poking gently into her folds. Melfina whimpered gently, as she felt her self slowly moving against him willing him to enter her. After a deep breath, Gene was enveloped by her blossom and her tears streamed down her face. Gods it felt soo good to him, but she looked so much in pain. After a while she tried to hide it, but he knew it was painful and he laid his head on her neck, nuzzling close to her. He waited for her, until the feelings of pain wore off, and he felt her moving slowly underneath him. Taking his cue he slid out receiving a pleasure filled moan and slid back in. He continued this pattern, slow at first then gaining momentum as they both moaned into the moist lust filled air. He thrust and thrust until He felt Melfina tighten and clamp around him and he followed her into a sea of bliss and waves.

Gene collapsed on Melfina and she grunted quietly and Gene shifted his weight to the other side of the bed, pulling her with him. The workout was much more than she was used to and before he could speak to he she was asleep in his arms. Laughing quietly to himself, he stroked her hair softly and whispered to her that he loved her. Looking at the moon one last time, he fell asleep beside her.

** I'm sorry about the lemon not as good as it should be, but I'll be sure to put a few more good ones in for the enjoyment of my readers. Once again im sorry, but im so tired and stressed, forgive me with your loving kindness. Thanks to everyone who reviewed me! It means a lot to me. Thank you! Well, See you **


End file.
